thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
May13Updates
May 31st, 2013 *Music Movies: Hairspray *Brows Held High: Nightwatching / Rembrandt's J'Accuse *Renegade Cut: 12 Monkeys & La Jetée *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby Winter Season 2013 - Rnd 3, Pt 2 *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Shiner Bock *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Move B!tch by Ludacris and Mystikal May 30th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Heartbeeps *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Hangover Part II *Ed Glaser: Turkish Rambo DVD Retirement Sale *Weekly Manga Recap: Riding Solo *Review A Day: Metro - Last Light May 29th, 2013 *Phelous (shows): Silent Hill - Revelation Part 2 *One Hit Wonderland: Cotton Eye Joe by Rednex *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Elsword *DVD-R Hell: Gary Coleman - For Safety's Sake *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep 8 - Dollhouse Burns Part 1 *BT Podcast: Welcome to the F**k Circus May 28th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: AI *Anime Abandon: Project A-Ko *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft AWESOME! - Redstone Update! *Read Right to Left: 5 Terrible Evil Plans in Manga *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 13-15 May 27th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ravage 2099 #1 *Bootleg Zones: Dinosaur Invincibility *Video Games Awesome: Metro - Last Light is AWESOME! *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Reviews Space Ace TV *Thumb Wars: Xbox One - The Loneliest Number May 26th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look At Almost Heroes *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - Epic and Fast & Furious 6 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Resident Evil - Retribution May 25th, 2013 *You Know Who: The Name of the Doctor *WTFIWWY: Live - Catch Me If U Can *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 10-12 May 24th, 2013 *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Music Video - "Right Now" *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Reviews Final Fantasy XIII - Episode 3 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 3 & 4) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Hangover Part III *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 7-9 *BT Podcast: Suck My Xbone May 23rd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Esults *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera *Video Games Awesome: Xbox One Reveal Show & Trailer *50 Shades of Green: Ep 11 - Naked Came the Cthulhu *The Reviewers: Behind the Scenes - Meet Count Thomas Himself *Weekly Manga Recap: Welcome to El Palacio *Suede: Suede's Short Film Kickstarter of Awesome May 22nd, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Star Trek: Into Darkness *The Cinema Snob: Ilsa, She Wolf of the SS *Phelous (shows): Silent Hill - Revelations Part 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Xbox One Angry Rant *5 Second Games: Xbox One in 5 Seconds *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep 7 - The End *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama, Ep 23 - Memorial May 21st, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why is Loki So Hot? *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Krull *Shameful Sequels: Baby Geniuses 3 *Anime Abandon: Armitage III *Projector: Epic *Video Games Awesome: Spring 2013 Show and Trailer! May 20th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Star Trek: Into Darkness *Atop the Fourth Wall: Doom 2099 #1 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 7 - Judgement Hour *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Star Trek: Into Darkness *Thumb Wars: Ninten-Dont's?: Of LPs & Twitter May 19th, 2013 *Sage Reviews: Metro: Last Light *Projector: Fast & Furious 6 *Obscurus Lupa: Allison Reads Her Barbie Fanfic *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Terrible Terminator: Salvation Moments *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 4-6 May 18th, 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 45 *The AngryJoeShow: Metro - Last Light *WTFIWWY: Live - Smoke Weed Erryday *Video Games Awesome: Tomb Raider is AWESOME! Conclusion *You Know Who: Nightmare in Silver May 17th, 2013 *Music Movies: Jekyll & Hyde *MMO Grinder: Neverwinter *Linkara: Please Let the Ads Play May 16th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: The German Chainsaw Massacre *Weekly Manga Recap: Bio Meat May 15th, 2013 *Game Boys: Camping Trip *Bootleg Zones: Little Pluckies Ninja Protects *Video Games Awesome: Bioshock Infinite is AWESOME! Conclusion *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep 6 - Ritual Slaughter *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Star Trek (2009) *BT Podcast: Bi-curious Giraffes and the Tapioca Pump *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Parts 1-3) May 14th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jurassic Park *Anime Abandon: Virgin Fleet *Shameful Sequels: In Defense of Episode 3 *Renegade Cut: That One Movie *Video Games Awesome: Blood Dragon is AWESOME! *PeanutButterGamer (show): PBG Shorts! - The Immortal *Thumb Wars: EA/Star Wars: Power of the Dark Side? May 13th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Punisher 2099 #1 *Projector: Star Trek: Into Darkness May 12th, 2013 *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 5 (Parts 3&4) *Infomercialism: EZ Cracker *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Son of the Mask May 11th, 2013 *You Know Who: The Crimson Horror *WTFIWWY: Live - And Don't Call Me Shirley *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - The Great Gatsby & Peeples *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Galaxy Squad at MAGFest 2013 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama EP 22 - Halfway *RetroActive: Papers, Please (Beta) May 10th, 2013 *One Hit Wonderland: It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls *Music Movies: Shorty - Electroma *Rap Critic Reviews: #thatpower by Will.i.am and Justin Bieber *Renegade Cut: Killing the Dog *Weekly Manga Recap: One Outs May 9th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Gone Fishin' *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 5 (Parts 1&2) *The Reviewers: Behind the Scenes - Meet Space Lancer Steve *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Confidential - Dragons, Bees and Fanfiction *BT Podcast: Johnny Maloney, Pants Sorcerer *Review A Day: Star Wars - Republic Commando May 8th, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Iron Man 3 *Phelous (shows): MKC - Debt of the Dragon *The AngryJoeShow: Star Command iOS Review *Infomercialism: Top Charming *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Cockta *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 5 - Serotonin May 7th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Parody Dead? *Between The Lines: Here Comes Honey Boo Boo May 6th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Iron Man 3 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man 2099 #1 *WTFIWWY: "Live" - Q&As: Todd, Tara & Film Brain *Comic Book Issues: Iron Man 3 Vlog *Thumb Wars: Special! Last Chance for Square Enix? May 5th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at "Johnny Mysto: Boy Wizard" *Projector: I'm So Excited *Video Games Awesome: Far Cry 3 is AWESOME! Conclusion *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Nancy Drew *GView: A.N.N.E Preview *Review A Day: Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon May 4th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Awake *WTFIWWY: Live - It's Too Damn Big *You Know Who: Journey to the Centre of the Tardis *50 Shades of Green: Ep 10 - Completion of a Great Opus *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Iron Man 3 *Vangelus: V-Build: Reprosatsu Decals May 3rd, 2013 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 - Trial by Fire May 2nd, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: In Defense of Episode 2 *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Confidential - Cheesier *Video Games Awesome: Phoenix Wright: JFA is AWESOME! Conclusion *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds *JesuOtaku: Fruits Basket - Cast Interview: Uo and Hana *Weekly Manga Recap: Binbougami Ga! *BT Podcast: The Overstimulating Mess of Brain-Melting Goo May 1st, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Water Power *Bootleg Zones: Bat Hero *MMO Grinder: Age of Wushu *Vangelus Reviews: Hunter Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby Winter Season 2013 Round 3, Part 1 *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 4 - Eater *Video Games Awesome: Ocarina of Time is AWESOME! - Conclusion Category:Updates